The Final Nightmare
The Final Nightmare is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 58th and the final case of the game, as well as the final one to take place in Sachs Canyon. Plot Previously, Father Regueiro had charged towards the wires sustaining Christa Rees, his wife. Christa claimed that she created Night Spirit and that she wanted to sacrifice Fatiha, because she was disappointed in the amount of crime there. She also said that she was providing people who obeyed her a chance to live in her crime-free sacrificing ritual. Abraham and the player chased after Regueiro, only to find him tied up in a giant Christian cross and shot in the head on the military point. Mid-investigation, Christa said that she released six cult members (Duncan Gibbs, Lydia Ravenswood, Randolf Whitney, Denis Bloxham, Caroline Muraro and Adam Fowler) from the player's previous investigations and told one of them to kill their leader, Vermilion Master. She also temporarily stopped the bombing of Liberty Agency and allowed Abraham and the player to investigate her church's altar so they could investigate Father Regueiro death to prove that there was still good in there. With ten minutes left before sacrificing Fatiha, the team found and rescued Jamie before arresting Abraham's brother, Adam Fowler. Adam said he was promised a life with Jamie in the brand-new life if he killed Father Regueiro for treason. Abraham told Adam that he was insane and that Jamie loved Fatiha dearly rather than her cruel family. Adam refused to accept Fatiha as Abraham's future wife and pointed a gun at Jamie to ensure she would added for Fatiha during their sacrifice ritual. In self-defense, Abraham shot his brother down and freed Jamie. After Abraham was reassured that he was not a murderer, the Night Spirit continued the terrorizing Liberty Town, refusing to believe the team "won the game". During The Last Exorcism (4/4), to help Abraham and the player on rescuing Fatiha from Christa's hands, Raymond duplicate a gate that would get them inside the altar, and manufactured a Christian cross that would exorcise Night Spirit. Denis also volunteered to take them out of the altar when needed. Inside the altar, Christa attempted to summoning the Night Spirit's satanic force by sacrificing Fatiha so the Night Spirit could drags her into the hell. Her plan backfired as her cult followers encouraged Abraham to exorcise the spirits. Abraham exorcised the Night Spirit once and for all. Christa tried to drags Fatiha inside the fire with her, but Fatiha pushed Christa into the fire. Then, tearfully over her father's death, shots Christa to death. Lydia and Denis pulled them out of the burnt church afterwards. Abraham, Raymond and the player could not leave as their bodies were still saturated with Sachs Canyon's radiation. On Hisao's advice, the three got Caroline Muraro to give them her anti-radiation pills, which Hilda used to synthesize a more powerful version of the medicine which Abraham and the player took to rid themselves of the radiation. Upon the team's arrival, the Liberty Agency held a funeral for Farhan Jubayr and Father Regueiro. All the team members had something to say, ranging from Fatiha's rule-breaking habits to the way she betrayed the team's trust to how Abraham helped save Fatiha and the SDU in the end. The whole team wished her father a peaceful rest. Afterwards, Lydia chimed in to say that Father Regueiro was happy with his daughter in the afterlife. Once everyone left the cemetery, MacLeod came to pay respects as well. After the funeral, the team (excluded Fatiha) became guests of honor at a special assembly held by the Liberty Town. At the assembly, Bill Watson said that the Project Deathstalker's underground and the satanic cult forces were all done on Christa's discretion and that he would reverse these decisions, while also admitting that he too was at fault. Sawyer Dawson then awarded the player with the SDU United Award. After showing the price, Abraham say that he will never see Fatiha afterwards since she will moved to isolated island prison. Abigail Hafner then came by the station and said that Agent Sparks had recommended the player to be part of the Azure Peaks Police Department, the world-famed police team. Abraham hated to see the player go but insisted that they take the opportunity as Liberty Town was safe and Abraham was fully capable of helping the city be safe. The team had mixed reactions about the player's departure, ranging from shock to sadness to being impressed. Meanwhile, others took the time to thank the player for everything they have done in Liberty Town. Chief Mitchell bid the final farewell to the player as they departed to the Liberty Airport. There, in the end, the Police Detective Mandy Bowes introduce herself and told the player to hop on the plane in order to start their new career in Azure Peaks. Conclusion (Note: if the player fully completed achievements, elite mode and collecting stickers, the secret final scene will unlocked): After credit roll, Fatiha has now imprisoned for the rest of her life, blaming herself for her actions and her father's death. As she's about to go to sleep, Fatiha found a message from Abraham, saying that he want to see her again with Jamie. Just then, she found her father's old necklace and sees the ghost of the young Christa Rees and screams in horror. With the game's end, Fatiha's ultimate fate is unknown. "Thank you for playing, see you in the Next Chapter!" Summary Victim *'Father Regueiro' Murder Weapon *'M15 Pistol' Killer *'Adam Fowler' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect wears an anti-pollution mask. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect wears an anti-pollution mask. *The suspect wears a raincoat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect wears a raincoat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect wears an anti-pollution mask. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect wears an anti-pollution mask. *The suspect wears a raincoat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect eats beef jerky. *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect wears an anti-pollution mask. *The suspect wears a raincoat. Killer's Profile *The killer has military training. *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer is a Christian. *The killer wears an anti-pollution mask. *The killer wears a raincoat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Last Exorcism (4/4) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This is one of the district finales wherein all suspects made their first appearance in a previous case. *This is one of the only two cases (along with Scream the Last Breath) where a previously arrested killer commits murder once again. *Due to the story canon, Judge Pereira does not make an appearance in this case. *This is the only case which features six suspects instead of the usual five. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Sachs Canyon Category:Copyrighted Images